Dre Coleman
Andre Coleman also known as Dre is the secondary antagonist in the second season of the Starz TV series Power, a supporting antagonist/anti-hero (as he secretly started working with Kanan again) in the show's third season, and the main antagonist in seasons four (along with Raymond Jones) and five (along with Diego Jimenez). He is a gangster and drug dealer, who once acted as the right hand man of drug lord Kanan, and once worked with Ghost at his club. Other than the fact Dre has a daughter, little is known about the drug dealer or his early life. Dre is described as a savvy and ambitious criminal who, like fellow drug dealer, James St Patrick aka "Ghost" was mentored by Kanan and became a member of his crew while he was imprisoned. He is portrayed by Rotimi Akinosho. Biography Season 2 Dre first appears in the show when he gets a call from Kanan, who ordered him to follow Ghost to Miami and kill the assassin Pink Sneakers before he does. Dre then arrives and informs Kanan that he's there. Later on, Dre is follows the assassin to a restaurant as she is spotted by Ghost and runs. As she tries to escape, Dre catches her, fatally stabs her and disappears. Afterwards, Dre assists Kanan in his plot to get revenge on Ghost. He has a meeting with his men, which Tommy and Kanan attend. During this meeting, Kanan meets one of Dre's men, Broc and immediately dislikes him and thought of him as disloyal. Kanan later kidnaps the man, tortures him, and Dre kills him on Kanan's orders. After talking with Kanan, Dre meets up with Ghost and even expresses getting out of the hustling business as he has a daughter. As Kanan seeks to meet up drug lord Felipe Lobos and rebuild his drug business, Dre meets with Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz, whom he welcomes in his crew, except no Kanan. Later, Kanan and Dre gathers all of the main drug dealers in New York City, including Serbian drug lord Vladimir and Haitian drug lord Drifty and they all agree to kill Ghost and meet up with Lobos and start the business. However, things change as Tommy and Lobos are arrested, which Tommy is later released. This however slows things down as Loboz is still locked up. During this time, Dre and Kanan have Shawn, Kanan's son, assassinate Ghost. After he fails the first time, Dre warns Kanan about sending him to kill him. After failing a second time, Shawn confronts his father which ends in Kanan killing him. The drug lords Vladimir and Drifty are assassinated by Ghost. During this time, Dre later gets rid of the body and he and Kanan plans to kill Ghost themselves. Dre goes to the Truth, Ghost's nightclub, where Ghost confronts him about working with Kanan and threatens to kill him, which Dre feels remorse. After Ghost seemingly kills Kanan, Ghost and Tommy have a falling out, and Dre defends Ghost and pulls a gun on Tommy from behind, causing the latter to leave. Season 3 Dre is out of the hustling business and starts working for Ghost at his club. He tries to adapt to the new life which is hard for him. One day, he finds a bloody card in Ghost's desk, knowing that he is in danger. He asks his boss about it, who dismisses it. He also the one that warns Ghost that Tommy is in danger from the Korean gangsters. After Ghost's son Tariq, gets suspended from school, Ghost brings him to the club and has him work with Dre and the two bond. Afterwards, Dre goes home to his daughter only to find that Kanan is there. Furious that he is working with Ghost, Kanan is holding Dre's daughter and threatens to kill her. Shocked that he's still alive, a terrified Dre pleads with him not to kill them and Kanan blackmails him into working for him again and is ordered to get intel on Ghost. After the death of Lobos and the reveal of Ghost's head of security, Dean being the cannibal drug lord Milan, Dre updates Kanan on this. While Dre is out playing basketball with Tariq, Kanan shows up and meets the boy. Dre later warns Tariq about Kanan to which Kanan later confronts him about it saying that he chose him. Dre later helps Tommy get rid of Ruiz's body after Tommy kills Ruiz. He later helps Ghost take down Milan by having his crew take out all of the cannibal's men. Afterwards, he witnesses Ghost getting arrested by Angela Valdez for the murder of Greg Knox who was killed by Mike Sandoval. Season 4 Off a tip from Dre, Kanan lets Tariq go, playing off the whole thing as though the kid fell asleep and they “joked” with Tasha about the ransom. He gives the teen a burner phone and says he can’t say anything about who he’s really been hanging out with, so when Dre brings the boy home, Tariq lies and says he was with some friends. Tommy knows something’s up, and he suspects Dre is lying about how he found ‘Riq, but there are bigger problems at hand. Later, Dre offers to cut Kanan in on Ghost’s business at the club, so now he’s secretly delivering $45,000 a week to Kanan, Jukebox and that crew. Dre is also unhappy when Julio is made the new distributor by Tommy. Season 5 Murders committed by Dre *'Pink Sneakers': Stabbed to death on Kanan's orders to stop her from telling Ghost that Kanan ordered her to ruin his drug business. *'Broc': Shot multiple times on Kanan's orders because Kanan didn't like him and considered him disloyal. *'One of Vladimir's henchmen': Shot to death for shooting one of Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz's men. *'Unnamed Serbian Gangster': Died in a fire caused by Dre and Cristobal. *'Father Callahan': Stabbed to death because he didn't want to work for Dre as Callahan knew Dre set up Julio. *'Marco': Shot in the chest. *'Carmine': Shot in the abdomen. Bled out several hours later. Murders committed by Dre *'Pink Sneakers': Stabbed to death on Kanan's orders to stop her from telling Ghost that Kanan ordered her to ruin his drug business. *'Broc': Shot multiple times on Kanan's orders because Kanan didn't like him and considered him disloyal. *'One of Vladimir Jankovic's henchmen': Shot to death for shooting one of Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz's men. *'Unnamed Serbian Gangster': Died in a fire caused by Dre and Cristobal. *'Father Callahan': Stabbed in the heart. *'Marco': Shot in the chest. *'Carmine': Shot in the abdomen. Bled out several hours later. Murders connected to Dre *'Shawn Starks': Shot to death by Kanan for failing to kill Ghost. Dre disposed of the body. *'Dylan Shin and a Korean Gangster': Indirectly caused by Dre as Dre heard from 2-Bit that the Koreans are after Tommy, so Dre told Ghost and Ghost went and saved Tommy by killing them. *'Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz': Stabbed to death by Tommy Egan. Dre helped dispose of the body. *'Julio Romano': Stabbed to death by Uriel after Dre set him up. *'Framed Toros Locos Gang Member': Shot in the head by Tommy after Dre told Uriel to sacrifice and frame one of his guys in order to avoid suspicion for Julio's murder. *'Two Hermanos Tianos Assassins': Indirectly caused by Dre as Dre and Cristobal sent them to kill Kanan but they failed and Kanan ended up killing both assassins. *'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones': Indirectly caused, as Dre told Tariq where Ray Ray was and Tariq killed him. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Power(Starz) Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Stalkers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads Category:Businessmen